


Family is what you make of it

by Elveny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, but mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: Adriene Hawke, daughter of the successful lawyer Malcolm Hawke and High-Society lady Leandra Amell, is not quite what her parents hoped she would be. Unlike her twin Cassia and her younger sister Bethany, she has not the heart or mind for law school, nor is she a doctor, like her brother Carver. She has found her calling in social work, without ambitions to ever step up to either the Hawke or Amell traditions - something her mother cannot, for the life of her, understand.Things escalate when a business dinner ends with Adriene punching someone and storming off - straight into the tattoo studio of Fenris who, as she knows, is searching for a roommate. Because one thing is clear, she cannot stay at home any longer, so what better way to shock her mother by moving in with her supposed boyfriend...?





	1. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunstpause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You can learn to like anything (by adding copious amounts of sugar)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682282) by [Kunstpause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause). 



> When Kunstpause came up with her amazing and oh-so-sweet Coffeeshop AU of our DA2 longfic that features her OC Cassia and Cullen, there was, of course, the immediate thought of what Adriene’s story arch would be. And let’s be honest, Hawke and Fenris deserve all the fluff and happiness they can get! So here it is - the modern roommate/fake relationship AU our fluff-deprived hearts needed. ❤️   
> Chronologically, it is set before the Coffeeshop part. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: mention of sexual harassment

It took her a dubious amount of time to gather her courage.

“Lady, do you want to get off or do you want me to drive you somewhere else?”

The bored voice of the taxi driver made its way into Adriene’s consciousness and she forced her eyes away from the small, uncanny looking door of the house right outside. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat and quickly got her credit card out of her purse.

“Sorry. No, I’m getting off. Sorry again.”

The car door fell close behind her, and she took a deep breath. This was it. If she was to take that leap, it would be now. With another deep breath, she stopped chewing her lip and went inside the tattoo shop.

It was surprisingly light inside, colorful walls covered with pictures and sketches, light spots at several places. Two tattoo tables with a divider between them stood at one wall, a coffee table and sink at another. In the middle of the room, there was a work desk with a computer, and several pieces of paper and pencils were strewn over it. Sitting at the desk was a tall man in a sleeveless, black top. His white hair was cropped short at the sides and long at the top, bound back from his face. His muscular arms were covered in white and blue lines, nearly shimmering on his dark skin. When he heard the door, he looked up from what he was doing, his eyebrows raising as he took her in.

“I think you have the wrong door,” he said slowly, and Adriene quickly took off her sunglasses and put on her most winning smile, trying to cover up her nervousness.

“Actually, I haven’t. Hi. I’m… I’m here about the, uh, the ad? You’re looking for a roommate?”

The look of absolute astonishment on his face was priceless, and she chuckled, some of her nervousness falling off her. She put her glasses away and went over to him, putting her hand out.

“I’m Adriene. Unless you already have found someone, I’d really love to move in with you.”

Nearly automatically, he took her hand and gave it a careful shake. “Fenris.”

She gave him another smile and gestured towards the chair next to her. “May I…?” she asked, and Fenris blinked.

“Oh, of course. Sure.” Again, he just stared at her, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Adriene sat down, but the silence between them stretched, and slowly, she started to get uncomfortable.

“So…” she eventually started hesitantly, “have you? Found someone else already?”

“What?” he asked, then he shook his head. “Oh, for the flat. No, actually, I haven’t. I’m just not sure whether you’re… well, to be honest, I don’t know whether you’re the right person for… that.”

This time, it was Adriene who drew her eyebrows up. “Why? I can pay, promise!”

That made him chuckle, a deep vibration back in his throat as he leaned back in his chair. “Lady, if there is one thing I don’t doubt, then it’s that you have money.”

Adriene opened her mouth to protest but he just looked pointedly at her outfit and she looked down, blushing slightly. “Oh. Uhm… yeah.” She still wore the little black dress and high heels from the dinner she had been at, a blazer over it and just the right amount of jewelry. She had even put on the pearls her mother had given her for her birthday, all in a vain attempt to please Leandra. Of course, it had blown back in her face. Again. With a sigh, she rubbed a hand over her forehead. “Well, if it’s not the money that bothers you, what is?”

Fenris leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Alright, well, for one, you look like you could just buy an apartment in the fancy part of the inner city for yourself, so why would you share a flat with a tattoo artist? I do alright, but I certainly don’t play anywhere near your league, so, unless you’re fleeing an abusive rich husband…” He paused as he saw the look on her face. “Oh shit, that’s what you’re doing, isn’t it.”

“What?” Adriene’s eyes widened, then she shook her head, quickly hurrying to say, “No! No, no, no, I’m not… I’m not married. Geez, no.” A shudder went over her. Not that her mother wouldn’t be happy if she were, but that was a bullet she had managed to dodge. So far. And if this went as she hoped it would, she would dodge it indefinitely. “But you’re not wrong either,” she sighed. “Well, you are about the husband part, but I am trying to get away from something. Or maybe someone.”

He frowned at her and shook his head. “I still don’t know why you wouldn’t just go and get your own place. You can obviously afford it.”

“Actually, I can’t,” Adriene said bluntly. “Okay, listen. My family is well off, yes. And I have enough savings to get me going a year or so, maybe two if I’m very, very careful, but definitely not if I rent a place by myself. Because, you see, my family is actually the something I’m trying to get away from. Or rather, my mother. She has this…”

Adriene interrupted herself, taking a deep breath. She could still see the skepticism on Fenris’ face, the slightly raised eyebrow, the look that said ‘this better be good’. But she needed a room. And the sooner she had one, the sooner she could leave home and focus on whatever would come next. However, she also had the feeling that Fenris needed more than her assurances. Leap of faith, wasn’t that what she had thought it would be? She might just as well take it now.

“Alright. My mother has this plan for me. Study something, anything really, marry one of the rich guys she keeps pushing at me, ignore everything I ever learned to be a trophy wife, maybe have a child or two, not more so it doesn’t ruin my figure, of course, and be a part of high society.”

“Sounds awful.” The dryness in Fenris’ voice was unmistakable, but when he saw the desperate look Adriene gave him, a small smile twitched in the corner of his mouth.

“It is! It is when you want to actually do something with your life. I mean, I’m not as smart as my siblings, I’m no lawyer or doctor, but I’m not stupid. My work is just as important, but I can’t keep doing it if she keeps dragging me away from it at the most inopportune moments for a fucking lunch to be the eye candy for her fucking business partner just so her deal gets done and tells me to get over it when he starts touching me under the fucking table!”

Adriene realized too late how loud her voice had become and how agitated she actually was. The way the hand on her thigh had slid higher and higher was still etched so clearly in her memory, and how dirty she had felt, how disgusted by that man, by _herself_ for not jumping up immediately. She blinked quickly and forced herself to relax her hands which were balled into tight fists. The smile had disappeared from Fenris’ face and got replaced by a mix of worry and anger, and he looked like he was short of jumping up. “Are you okay?” he asked carefully.

She nodded, taking a shuddering breath and rubbed a hand over her face, wiping the treacherous wetness from the corners of her eyes. “Yeah, thanks. I punched him in the nose and left him bleeding all over the table as I stormed away, actually. Mom’s gonna scream bloody murder at me once she comes home.”

“So you decide to go move in with a stranger instead?” There was still a hint of worry and skepticism in Fenris’ voice.

Adriene frowned. “What do you mean, stranger?”

He tilted his head, frowning as well, and she shook her head, actually laughing a bit. “Wait, you don’t know who I am? I’ve been here nearly every week for the last half year!”

Fenris narrowed his eyes, his gaze wandering over what he could see of her skin. “I am absolutely certain I would remember tattooing you.” It could have been a lewd comment, but there was no innuendo in his voice at all, and Adriene relaxed even more.

“No, you didn’t. But my kids!” The confusion was written only too obviously on his face, and then she knew what it was. “Oh, come on. It’s the hair, isn’t it.”

With a chuckle, she pulled out a few hairpins and a rubber band and shook her head. Her dark tresses came loose from the high business bun she had worn and tumbled down over her shoulders, falling in long waves down her back. With a practiced grip, she loosened them even more and his eyes widened as he saw the green and blue streaks hidden beneath the black top layer of her hair. Again, Adriene smiled at him and now she saw recognition dawn on his face.

“You’re the social worker! Wait. _You’re_ the social worker from the shelter?”

The astonishment on his face was priceless and Adriene laughed. When she had left the restaurant in a hurry, she had thought she wouldn’t laugh for a week at least, but somehow, Fenris made it easy to. “Yeah, I am. Normally not dressed like this, so I don’t blame you, actually. Oh no, wait. I _do_ blame you! I am devastated and the only way you can make up for it is to please let me rent the room?”

Fenris opened his mouth, then closed it again. For a second, he just looked at her and she gave him her best pleading look. After what felt like minutes, he smiled, shaking his head. “Well. Don’t you want to look at it first, see if it’s even your kind of place?”

She dismissively waved her hand. “I’m sure it’s lovely, and I actually know the street, and your ad already said how big it is and all, so…”

“Wow, you really desperately want somewhere to stay, huh?”

Adriene somewhat sank into herself under Fenris’ gaze, his eyes seemingly looking directly into her very thoughts. But there was nothing to it but to be honest, so she nodded. “I do. I can crash at the shelter for a few days but definitely not more.”

“Okay, how about that,” he said slowly. “You can have the room - “ When she let out a little squeal, he held up a hand. “For a month. Let’s start with a month, alright? And then we see whether you still want to keep it or look for something else. Deal?”

Her whole face lit up and for a second, she struggled with tears of relief. Quickly blinking them away, she nodded. “Deal!”


	2. Stranger

Leandra was furious, and she had every intention of letting her daughter know just how furious she was.

Adriene grabbed the box with her haphazardly put-together stuff more tightly and walked down the stairs to the van where Fenris was already loading the rest of the few boxes and bags she had packed in a hurry. She had changed from her business dress and high heels to much more comfortable sneakers, jeans, and t-shirt, her hair bouncing in a ponytail, eliciting a knowing smile from Fenris. That was an outfit he recognized her in.

She had hoped to be done with the whole thing before her mother came home, but she had been out of luck. And of course, Leandra did not want to hear a single thing about her moving out.

“Of all the bad ideas you’ve had so far, Adriene, this is the worst,” she railed at her daughter while following her down the stairs. “Moving out? How do you intend to pay rent? You don’t have any income to speak of! And don’t you believe that I will pay for your shenanigans!”

Adriene cringed inwardly. Her mother was right, she did not have a big enough income to support herself once her savings were gone, but well, that would be her first challenge. Find a way to make the shelter be able to pay her a living wage. “I don’t expect you to, mom,” she shot back. “I am fully aware that once I leave I’m on my own. But guess what! I’m gonna manage!”

Fenris took the box she handed him and put it to the other ones inside the van and she muttered a “thank you”. He gave her a little smile that she returned before turning to go back inside to get the last few things.

“Is it some independence thing, Adriene? Is that it? You need to prove to yourself that you… Adriene!” Leandra grabbed her daughter’s arm as Adriene wanted to just pass her by with rolled eyes. Anger flashed in Adriene’s eyes as she pulled her arm free.

“Let go, mom!” She rubbed over her arm and shook her head. “This is happening, whether you want it or not. I’m done with your setups and dinners and galas and bachelors. I know you think I’m some failure because I botched law school and that you need to put me up with some rich corporate idiot so I’ll be taken care of. Because you can’t fathom a life beyond successes and riches. But I  _ have _ a life, a good life. It might not suit you, but it suits me, and I’m never going to be the daughter you want, so just… just leave me alone, alright?”

Leandra sucked in a breath and for a second, neither of them said anything. Adriene’s eyes burned suspiciously and for a moment, she saw something like hurt flicker in her mother’s eyes, then Leandra pressed her lips together and raised her chin defiantly.

“Where would you even want to live?” she asked in a decidedly pissed voice. “You cannot possibly want to live in that shelter of yours!”

Now, it was Adriene who raised her chin defiantly, a slow smile coming on her lips as she looked down to where Fenris closed the van’s door. “I’m gonna live with him, actually.”

That was not the answer her mother had expected, that much was obvious by the way Leandra’s composure slipped. Her eyes widened as he looked at Fenris as if she was seeing him for the first time. He leaned relaxed against the van, all calmness and strength, his tattoos plainly visible on his crossed arms. Adriene followed her mother’s eyes and smiled to herself. The way he looked, with the sleeveless black shirt, the jeans and the haircut, several earrings in each ear, was definitely not something her mother would approve of. Quite contrary to what she herself thought if she was honest. When he saw Leandra’s aghast look, he held up a hand in greeting. Leandra’s gaze snapped back to Adriene.

“You can’t be serious. I thought he was the help!”

Adriene just shrugged. “Well, think again.”

Angry red spots appeared on Leandra’s cheeks as she gestured towards Fenris. "So just to spite me you're going to move in with some... some..."

A challenge was in Adriene's eyes. "Some  _ what _ , mom?!"

For a moment, Leandra searched for words. "Some... stranger?!" Somehow, she managed to make the word sound as if it was something she had just picked out of the trash.

"He's no stranger," Adriene snapped back and looked at Fenris who seemed strangely unbothered by the whole exchange. A sudden thought came to her, and she acted before thinking twice about it. "In fact," she said before her mother could add something else insulting and quickly jumped down the stairs again to wrap her arms around Fenris. "In fact, he's my boyfriend."

"He is what?!" Leandra stared at her daughter, too shocked to notice the utter surprise on Fenris' face.

"I'm what now?" he muttered, blinking at Adriene. She gave him a smile that was a bit too bright, a look in her eyes that was both pleading and panicked.

"You can't be serious!" her mother hissed. "I have supported your boho phase so far, I thought this would blow over, but this?” She gestured at Fenris and the van at the same time, shaking her head in open disbelief. “You must be joking!"

Adriene was still looking up at Fenris, tensely waiting for his reaction. She more felt than heard him sigh, then his arm came around her, pulling her intimately close to him, and relieved, she leaned into him. "Not a joke, ma'am," he said, looking at Leandra and giving her a smile. Adriene felt heat crawl into her cheeks at the way he held her. “But you don't have to worry on your daughter's account. I'm taking care of her."

Leandra sputtered. "I'm not... this is not... I... Malcolm!"

Surprised, Adriene turned and saw her father get out of his car. “Oh, great,” she murmured, feeling Fenris’ arm tighten slightly around her in support. It actually made her feel better, and she gave him a quick smile before she looked back to her father.

Leandra was already at his side, gesturing towards Adriene and Fenris. “Please, Malcolm, talk some sense into your daughter. She wants to move out all of a sudden! And not only that, she wants to move in with her… boyfriend!” She sounded like it was a personal offense.

Malcolm raised both eyebrows as he took in the picture before him. “Is that so?” he then said, looking from his wife to his eldest daughter. As always, Adriene felt as if her father looked right through every pretense and she shrank a bit back into Fenris’ embrace. Malcolm’s voice was very calm as he said, “Why, all of a sudden?”

For a second, she was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say? How could she summarize all the many, many incidents where her mother had intruded on her life, the many ‘eligible bachelors’ she had had to meet, how could she put into words how it all had accumulated into that horrible dinner today that had finally been the last straw?

Her father just waited, narrowing his eyes slightly at her, and Adriene took a deep breath. But before she could answer him, Fenris said, “It was my idea, actually.”

Adriene heard her mother gasp, but that was nothing against her own surprise. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, but he calmly held her father’s gaze. “We’ve been talking about it for a while now, and after the incident today it felt like we shouldn’t wait any longer.”

There was an ominous silence as Malcolm’s eyes wandered between them all. “What incident?” he finally asked, his voice carefully devoid of any emotion. Adriene always called it his court voice, when he didn’t want anyone to know his own feelings on a subject.

Leandra crossed her arms in front of her chest. “At our business lunch, your daughter punched a client so hard that he nearly broke his nose,” she said, indignation and accusation in her voice. “We can be glad he decided not to press charges!”

Her father’s eyes snapped back to Adriene. She raised her chin. “He was inappropriate,” she said, her voice not quite as stable as she would have liked, but her mother only scoffed.

“Oh please, Adriene, a bit of harmless flirting hasn’t harmed anyone bef-“ Leandra started dismissively, but that was the moment Adriene exploded.

“He had his hand up my skirt, mom!” she yelled and Leandra’s mouth fell open in shock. She looked as if Adriene had struck her, and Malcolm slowly turned towards his wife with raised eyebrows.

“Honey, why didn’t you say-“ Leandra started, taking a step towards her daughter, but Adriene just shook her head.

“I tried to tell you, you know, but you didn’t want to listen. Your precious dinner was more important. So I’m done. I need to be on my own for a while and I can’t do that here. Which is why I…” She looked up at Fenris, suddenly aware of how he hadn’t let go of her for even a second, and a warm feeling went through her. He gave her an encouraging nod and she turned back to her parents. “Which is why  _ we _ decided to accelerate our plans and move in together directly.”

There was another pause, and eventually, Adriene muttered, “I’m gonna go get my last bag.” Fenris let go of her and she hurried up the stairs, just as her father said behind her, “Leandra, you’re going to cut every tie with that man, you hear me?” and her mother’s answer, given in a shaky voice. “Of course.”

Adriene grabbed the last bag from her room, giving it a last look. There was still more in here than in her bags, but in the end, she didn’t need five cocktail dresses with matching shoes, not the pile of books she hadn’t managed to read yet. Maybe Cassia had some use for them.

When she came back out, she saw Malcolm and Fenris shake hands, and she froze for a second. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, and as she slowly walked down the stairs, Malcolm turned and walked up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder as he passed her. “Take care of yourself, Adriene,” he said quietly. “See you on Saturday.”

Before she could react properly, Malcolm had already disappeared inside. “What’s on Saturday?” she asked Fenris as he came towards her and took the bag from her.

“We’re invited to dinner,” he answered, and she stared at him. Fenris already turned towards the van and put the bag in the front seat before getting in, waiting until she was also in her seat. “Your father invited us to dinner, apparently to get to know me better,” he shrugged at her dumbfounded look and gave her an amused smile. “I am your boyfriend after all.”


	3. Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for “Dan Arius”. I thought it too funny not to use ;)

“Alright, that was the last of it,” Fenris said and put the box down, taking a look around the room. Adriene gave him a relieved smile.

“I cannot thank you enough, Fenris, really,” she said. “This afternoon, I didn’t know what to do and now I… I’m here. It’s literally a new beginning.” She beamed, taking another step into the room and looked around. She could see it already in front of her eyes - the bed here, a work desk and shelf over there, closet there, some curtains and plants and…

Suddenly, she froze and the smile bled from her face. Quickly, she turned back to Fenris who leaned in the doorframe, watching her with a smile on his face.

“I don’t have any furniture,” she blurted out.

To her utter disbelief, he just started laughing, quietly first, then louder and louder until he could barely keep upright, holding his stomach. For a second, Adriene could just stare at him, then she couldn’t help but giggle along until finally, the absurdity of the situation and his laughter broke the last bit of resolve and she started to laugh herself. When they both got a hold of themselves again, Adriene wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, and Fenris shook his head in amusement.

“Come on, girlfriend. I have a couch you can crash on for the time being.”

She followed him into the living room, pulling her phone out as she sat down on the couch. “Can I treat you for pizza? It’s the least I can do after everything you did for me today.”

He gave her a grin and pulled a blanket and pillow from a wooden chest. “Sure.”

An hour later, they sat on the couch, a bottle of wine already half empty, fresh pizza between them.

“Can I ask you something?” Adriene said, grabbing another piece of pizza. “Why did you help me? I mean, when I burst into your studio this afternoon, you didn’t even remember who I was.”

“True,” he said and shrugged. “But once I realized who you were, I no longer thought you were…”

“A crazy-ass rich bitch?” Adriene interrupted him dryly and he chuckled.

“That was not quite what I wanted to say but… yeah.”

“Well, I… kind of still am. A crazy-ass rich bitch, I mean,” she said, reaching for her wine glass. “Even if my mother’s not… well, supplying me currently, I’m still an Amell. Crazy-ass rich bitch is kind of part of the deal.” She smiled slightly, but the smile did not quite reach her eyes.

“Listen, girlfriend,” Fenris said slowly. “I’ve seen you with your kids. I don’t know about crazy, but bitch is definitely not part of the deal.”

For a moment, she could only look at him, unsure of what to say. The way he spoke made her certain that he meant what he said, and a warm feeling rose in her. “Thank you,” she murmured. This time, her smile was genuine. “And by the way - seeing you with the kids was the reason why I even considered asking you to give me the room. I know some of them are a handful but you were always respectful and kind to them. There’s not many people who give them that kind of treatment.”

He shrugged and reached for the bottle to fill their glasses anew. “Most are good kids. They just need the chance to prove it.”

Adriene’s smile widened, and she nodded. “I know! But tell that to most people and they just scoff.”

“So, what made you go into social work?” Fenris asked.

“Uh, that’s a… kind of a long story. Sure you want to hear it? I tend to not stop talking if I start.”

He grinned. “Yes, I really want to hear it. I’ll find a way to stop you if you go completely off the rails.”

Adriene chuckled, and over the course of the next few hours and another two bottles of wine, she told him about how she started with law school to go work in her father’s law firm, only to find that she had no mind-space whatsoever for the necessary thought processes and the learning by heart, and so utterly failed her first exams that she straight up quit. How it had taken her another year to confess to her parents that she had taken social and educational studies instead - something that at least in her mother’s eyes was a waste of time, since there was neither profit nor status to find in that kind of work, especially since she had no interest in pursuing a career in higher education. How she had lost her heart to the hands-on-work on the street and the youth shelter she still worked for when she had started there as a practical part of her studies… and how, after Adriene got her degree and showed no inclination to find ‘proper’ work, her mother had started to “take her under her wing” as she put it, to try and keep her in high society, nearly at every cost.

Fenris, in turn, told her about how he had lost contact with his family years ago, moved across country and worked his way through art school before opening his tattoo studio thanks to the sponsorship of a rather influential businessman. How he had cut ties with the man when he had started to make more and more demands, which had put him in a financially tight situation and prompted him to search for a roommate to somewhat lessen the financial load.

It was surprisingly easy to talk to Fenris, Adriene found. Maybe it was the tense situation they had been in together today, maybe it was the wine, but even the more personal parts of the story just came naturally. She told him about her siblings who were all more successful than she, and he told her about how little he remembered of his own sister and how difficult he found it to make friends with people. For a long time, he had more or less only lived and worked for that businessman, and how he had buried himself in work afterwards which made it difficult to meet people, many of whom found him somewhat intimidating or judged him due to his tattoos.

“Well, you definitely found a friend today,” Adriene smiled, reaching over to give his hand a squeeze. A warm tingle went through her as he smiled back.  

Yes, she had definitely chosen correctly when she had decided to try to get the lease from him. She had liked Fenris from the moment she had first seen him with the youths she worked with. Getting a tattoo from him was sort of a coming-of-age ritual they had established for all who turned 18, and while she had worried about it in the beginning, this changed once she saw him work. He had a way of respecting the kids without just giving them leave to do whatever. He had clear rules in his studio and had no qualms about telling them to take a hike when they did not follow them. So far, every single one who had been thrown out had come back to apologize to him - and he was careful about what kind of art he did on them and made them tell a story why they wanted a certain tattoo to make sure they knew what they were getting into. Even if she herself hadn’t exchanged much beyond a “hi” and “see you” and a bit of small talk with Fenris before, she had seen the care that went into his work and his treatment of customers, and she knew about various crushes that some of her kids had on him. It was not that she couldn’t understand it… now more than ever before. At that thought, she took another big sip of her wine, hoping to hide the slight blush that crept into her cheeks.

“So, uhm, about the boyfriend thing,” she started slowly, and her heart did a little flip when his thumb brushed over her knuckles. “I’m sorry to… well, to have put that onto you without forewarning. And I’ll definitely find an excuse for that Saturday dinner, you don’t have to come, of course.”

Fenris just shrugged. “It’s fine. And if it takes the heat off you somewhat, I’m happy to be the pretend-boyfriend for the time of a dinner. I get a good meal out of it, after all.”

She just looked at him, unsure what to say. It was not that she wasn’t happy about him helping her, but even if they obviously liked each other, that was definitely taking it to another level. “But… why would you do that?”

His eyes were thoughtful as he looked at her as if he was considering what to say next. Eventually, he sat up and emptied the rest of the wine into his glass, taking a big sip before he started talking again. “Remember the businessman I told you about? My sponsor?”

Adriene frowned slightly. “That Dan Arius? Yeah, why?”

“Well, he wasn’t only my sponsor,” Fenris said slowly. “He was my… When he came and said he wanted to sponsor me, I was naive. I thought he really liked my art, my vision. But that was not all. Once he had taken over the bills, had inserted his name on certain important documents so I wasn’t in a position to refuse him, he demanded favors in return. At the time, I was actually living in his house, so moving into his bedroom was just the next step.”

“Oh fuck,” Adriene murmured, her eyes wide. Her heart went out to him, clenching as she saw the shadow of an old pain on his face. He took another big sip of his wine and nodded, not meeting her eyes. “Exactly.”

Her fingers closed more tightly around his, giving him a little squeeze and he looked up again, returning the gesture in thanks. Then he continued, his voice low and quiet as he spoke.

“I managed to get out eventually, but it took me much longer than would have been good, and there were up and downs. I even went back once, only to realize how fucking stupid that was and immediately leave again. But the thing is - I was in a similar situation to you. I had nowhere to go to, needed to get out and had someone with influence pressure me. But if I had had someone who could have taken me in, could’ve taken some of his focus off me, I’d have been away from him much easier. And much sooner. So when I saw that I could be that person for you, I couldn’t really back out, could I?” He shrugged. “So if that means to be a pretend-boyfriend for a while, I’ll be a pretend-boyfriend for a while. Believe me, there’s worse things to be.”

There was a spark in his eyes and a smile in the corner of his lips that made her smile back.

“Believe me, though, your situation was definitely worse,” she said quietly. She still felt shaken by his story. “And with your history… you really don’t have to do that. I’m good at finding excuses. And especially if you’re not comfortable with women.”

Fenris laughed, the last shadows disappearing from his face. “Oh, I am definitely comfortable with women, too.”

Adriene’s eyes sparked as she laughed, too. “Well, look at that, same.”

They clinked glasses before emptying them. When they cleaned up shortly afterwards in unspoken understanding after realizing that they would have to get up in less than three hours again, Adriene felt a quiet happiness and ease in his company. Yes, this was definitely the best outcome for what had started as an absolutely shitty day. It was only when she was huddled beneath the blanket on the couch, slowly drifting off to sleep, that she realized they had held hands for most of the evening.


	4. Affection

“You really don’t have to do this,” Adriene said for the umphtiest time, nervously fiddling with her hands. Fenris gave her a look and shook his head, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket. He had an easy but extremely sexy style, she thought not for the first time, and he had clearly kept some pieces from the time in high society. 

“I know, Adriene, relax. I said I would and I stand by my word.”

She let out a breath, running her hands over her skirt to smooth it somewhat. She couldn’t help but feel guilty about dragging Fenris so deep into her family drama as she watched him get ready for the promised dinner. And at the same time, she was extremely glad that he would accompany her. Seeing her parents again after the events from a few days ago was prone to become awkward. She had been short of cancelling a few times already, but she also knew her father well enough that he would not let her get out of this easily. He had his mind set on a dinner to get to know her ‘boyfriend’ and he would make it happen. And she rather wanted to be prepared than find him at their doorstep all of a sudden to check on them.

“Okay, so here’s the thing,” she said. “Dad will have run a background check on you, I’m sure of it. So don’t be alarmed if he knows things you haven’t told him. And Mom will hone in on everything she thinks is out of order and call us out. She wants our supposed relationship to fail and will try her best to put a wedge between us.”

“You really don’t have that good an opinion of your family, do you?” Fenris murmured, looking at her in the bathroom mirror.

Adriene shrugged somewhat unhappily. “I’m just being realistic. Once Mom has formed an opinion of someone, it’s hard to get her to change her mind. And right now, she hates everything I do and that includes you.” Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. “I mean, not that I  _ do  _ you, but she thinks I, we… oh you know.”

Fenris chuckled and shook his head, amusement sparking in his eyes. “I know, girlfriend.”

Adriene grinned back. Despite the emotional chaos of leaving her family home on a whim, these last few days with him had been surprisingly relaxed. Fenris had a knack for making her feel cared for, and not a day had gone by that she hadn’t thanked her luck of him accepting her as a roommate. When she had texted her twin about what happened and that she was currently crashing on his couch because she forgot to take her bed, Cassia had surprised her by standing at her door with a full furniture set the next evening, making a makeshift home an actual home. Knowing that she had the support of her sister and was backed by Fenris was an enormous relief.

“But, uhm, talking about… you know, there’s…” Adriene took a deep breath and Fenris turned towards her with raised eyebrows as she bit her lip nervously. She decided there was no use in dancing around the topic. “Well, she’ll expect a certain level of touchy-feeliness. They all will. They do think we’ve been together for quite some time, after all. So we should… I don’t know, set some boundaries, I guess?”

“Hm,” Fenris made and nodded thoughtfully. “I doubt that your family will expect a full makeout session on the dinner table, so…” Adriene snorted amusedly and shook her head, as he continued, “What exactly are you thinking of?”

“I…” Adriene started before she trailed off again. “I don’t actually know,” she confessed. “Apart from obviously off-the-table areas, is there anywhere you don’t like to be touched or any  _ way  _ you don’t like to be touched that I would know about if we actually were a couple?”

Slowly, Fenris shook his head. “None that I can think of. What about you?”

“Same. But I’m ticklish, as in super ticklish, you’d know that.” The corner of his mouth twitched as if he had to suppress a mischievous grin and she held up a warning finger. “Don’t even think about it! And I should warn you, I am… uhm, a very affectionate person. I love someone, I always cuddle and touch and am basically disgustingly sweet and shower them with affection. I’m like that with friends, too, so it would be weird if I weren’t with you. Are you… okay with that?”

“I -” Fenris started, but Adriene interrupted him immediately.

“If not, that’s fine, I can be subtle, totally, and people are different, so I really don’t want you to feel like I come on too strong or anything, so, really. It’s all good.”

He waited for another second, and Adriene felt herself blush at the way he looked at her with dry humor in his eyes. “You done?” he finally asked, and she nodded. Fenris took a step towards her and reached for her hand. A tingle ran over her skin where he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

“Listen, Adriene, I’m doing this to make a difficult situation somewhat more easy for you. And honestly, I feel like I have the easiest part here. I know how to pretend to be affectionate, and doing that for someone like you is really not a burden, so relax. It’s not like we can’t stand each other, after all, so as long as you don’t start dry-humping me, I think I can deal with you hugging me or holding my hand.” 

She nodded, letting out a breath before she gave him a smile, ignoring the little flash of disappointment at his pointed ‘pretend to be’ and then quickly ignoring her disappointment. “Okay. Good. I like you, too.”

Fenris huffed a laugh. “I’m glad.”

She grinned up at him. “Also, dry-humping? Really?”

He shrugged. “There’s all sorts of people, you’d be surprised.”

Adriene raised both her eyebrows, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “Now you’ve made me curious - but damn, we have to leave in, like, five minutes. Do you want to practice or improvise?”

Fenris blinked. “Practice? Practice what?” He paused in surprise as she took a step closer and let her hands run over his sides until she could put her arms around him. Adriene felt goosebumps erupt on his skin as her breath brushing over his neck, and she couldn’t help but smile as an excited little shiver ran over her at his reaction.

“Being comfortable with each other of course,” she murmured against his ear.

It took him only a moment to close his arms around her, too and pull her against him. It was the second time she was in his embrace, and just like the first time, she couldn’t help but notice how good he smelled and how easy it was to relax into his arms. With a content sigh, she cuddled closer into him, feeling his body first still then relax against her. 

One of his hands wandered over her back up to her neck, his fingers curling slightly over her skin and her breath caught in her throat. “That was mean,” he murmured just as equally close to her ear and for a second, she thought she could feel his lips brush against her skin.  _ Oh damn. _ She shouldn’t have thought about how sexy he was just before starting this. But Adriene wouldn’t be outdone.

“I told you, I’m an affectionate person,” she hummed, her lips ghosting over his neck and she felt his arms tighten around her. “Just making sure you know what I mean by that.” Was it her imagination or was his heart actually beating somewhat more quickly? “Are you okay with me kissing your cheek?” she asked, more feeling than seeing his nod.

It was a short, but tender touch of her lips to his cheek before she stepped back, out of his embrace. Even though barely anything had happened, she felt flushed, and she quickly gave him a smile to overplay it. There was a curious, warm expression in Fenris’ eyes as he smiled carefully back.

“Shall we go?” she asked, and he nodded.

* * *

Two hours later, Adriene was no longer sure whether this had been a good idea.

The evening had started harmless enough, with Malcolm polite and curious and Leandra polite and distant and Cassia full of her usual warmth. Both Bethany and Carver were out of town, so it was just the five of them - or had been, because half-way through dinner, Malcolm had gotten a phone call and had disappeared into his office upstairs.

For the last half-hour, Cassia had been the main person to uphold a conversation, Leandra being pointedly quiet. Adriene had decided to ignore her mother’s scathing looks and tried to enjoy herself as much as possible, but it was getting harder to do so. The moment that Cassia turned the topic to tattoos was the moment that Leandra’s mood soured beyond politeness.

“I must say, I love your sleeve,” Cassia said, smiling openly at Fenris who inclined his head in thanks. “Have you thought about designing one for Adriene, too? Oh, or one that you could both have! Couple tattoo!” She grinned as the two of them exchanged a look.

“Oh please, Cassia, don’t be absurd,” her mother interjected. It was the first thing she said for the last half-hour.

Cassia just rolled her eyes. “Fine then. A twin tattoo? I’ve been thinking about getting one anyway.”

Adriene laughed. “Not a bad idea, actually. Something specific you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking…” Cassia started, but Leandra interrupted her, putting her cutlery down with a loud clang.

“Please! You cannot be serious! Bad enough that your sister is ruining her every prospect but don’t tell me you’re planning on throwing your reputation away, too?” she said, pointedly looking at Cassia.

Adriene narrowed her eyes at her mother. “And how exactly am I throwing away my reputation, mom?” she asked, a fake sweetness to her voice.

Leandra mirrored her expression and scoffed. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“Actually, I don’t. I have a job, I’m living on my own in a steady relationship, so where exactly am I ruining my reputation?” Adriene said. Fenris put a soothing hand on her back, but it stilled when Leandra threw him a decidedly dirty look before she focussed back on her daughter.

“I am sorry, Adriene, but it’s bad enough that you’re extending your wild phase beyond measure, sampling all inappropriate pleasures there are, but lately, you’ve been going too far. I didn’t want to bring this up, but there have already been remarks on your… associations.” Her voice had the sternness Adriene knew only too well from past scoldings that allowed no opposition, but now she got really angry.

“My associations,” she repeated, her voice dangerously low. “Whatever do you mean by that?”

“Mom, please,” Cassia tried to interject, but Leandra did not let herself be dissuaded. Her delicate eyebrows shot up as she addressed Fenris.

“My apologies, Fenris, I am sure you are nice enough, but clearly, you are aware that you are… well. Beneath my daughter.”

“Mom!” Adriene exclaimed, shocked. “You’re not seriously -”

“Adriene, you know it’s true. A tattoo…” Leandra waved her hand, clearly avoiding the word ‘artist’, “person? Please. Tattoos are for prisoners and gang members, everyone knows this. Not for people of society.”

Adriene was still gasping when Cassia threw in, “Mom, really, this could even work to your advantage, don’t you see?” She looked at Fenris, a grin on her lips. “Do you do piercings as well? I thought about getting both my lips pierced and then put a lock through them to finally be the perfect daughter at those formal things mom drags us to."

There was an ominous second of silence, then Fenris chuckled in obvious amusement, and even Adriene couldn’t help but huff a little laugh, but Leandra downright exploded.

“I’ve had it! I have not worked so hard to be disrespected by the two of you in this way,” she exclaimed, her voice sharp and loud. “This has gone on long enough, but no more. Adriene, you have clearly been playing this social worker thing for far too long if you have forgotten all decency. I’ve stood by while you trudged around in the bottom of society, but consorting with… this… man?” The pause before the word was telling, and Adriene stood up so quickly that her chair toppled, unable to form words around the disbelief and rage inside her. Leandra was not done, however. “You can be glad if you haven’t ruined yourself for the better matches that would be possible for you by your… lifestyle!” she said, pointedly ignoring Fenris who stood as well.

“Mother, stop it, now!” Cassia’s voice was equally sharp as her mother’s.

Fenris took Adriene’s arm. “Come, girlfriend, let’s go home. You don’t have to listen to this,” he said quietly, carefully pulling her closer and putting an arm around her. Without thinking, Adriene stepped into his embrace. She nodded, still unable to find anything to say. She had known that her mother was not happy with her life, but that she despised her so much was new even to her. Her throat was close as she turned to leave.

“Oh no, you don’t get to ruin her further. Adriene, you’re staying here!” Leandra exclaimed, standing up hastily.

Adriene gave her another look, and her mother pointed a finger at her. “You walk through that door, you don’t have to come back. Ever!”

For a long, shocked second, nobody said anything. Adriene heard her sister’s sharp intake of breath as she stared at her mother. So this was what it came down to. Fenris’ arm was still around her, but he was not nudging her, just waited. This was her decision. After an endless moment, Adriene swallowed and raised her chin.

“Bye, mom,” she then said and left.


	5. Texts

Hey Fenris it’s Cassia  
got your number from your homepage  
listen, is Adriene okay?  
I’m out of town for a big client and can’t come by  
but all she tells me is that she’s “fine”  
for the last two months basically  
and I’m worried

 _can’t tell you much more_  
_sry_

come on you gotta know sth

 _she’s not really talking about it_  
_told me she’s more worried about me_  
_wouldn’t stop apologizing for your mother_

yeah, she was pretty awful  
are you ok?

 _yeah thx_  
_it’s easy to rage on someone you don’t know_  
_so i don’t give a shit tbh_  
_that she would go off like this on her own daughter tho_

tell me about it  
I’ve been mad at her ever since  
even dad told her off  
and he never does that

_gf’s been very quiet about it  
not sure if it can be fixed tbh_

gf… girlfriend?

_Adriene_

:)  
I see

_dont read anything into it_

:)  
I wouldn’t dare  
so your test month’s been over twice now  
she’s staying?

_that’s the plan  
or at least i haven’t heard anythign else_

btw I know Dad has been trying to get into contact with her to get another dinner date with the two of you?

 _so far shes ignored it_  
_says she doesnt want to drag me in further_

yeah, that sounds like her  
not sure how long she can ignore him without basically summoning him to your door, though  
he doesn’t say it but he’s worried about her  
so am I

_she seems okay  
i promise i let you know if that changes_

good  
thank you  
I’m glad to know you’re looking after her

_well shes my roommate after all_

and fake girlfriend ;)

_fake being the keyword_

mhm...

_i dont know what to tell you Cassia  
but shes on a date right now_

* * *

Adriene closed the door behind her very quietly in an attempt not to disturb Fenris and tiptoed in the dark towards her room. Unfortunately, she underestimated the distance and a loud crash, mad giggling and several falling books later, the door to Fenris’ room opened and just a second later, bright light flooded the hallway.

Adriene blinked into it and pulled a face as she tried to keep the shelf from toppling over. “Shit, I’m so sorry! Didn’t want to wake you.”

He gave her a sleepy, amused look, then came over to help her straighten the shelf before anything more could fall out.

“Thanks,” she smiled. As they collected the books from the floor and haphazardly put them back in, Adriene hummed contentedly.

“Your date went well I take it?” he asked and her face lit up. He couldn’t help but smile back as she beamed at him.

“It went perfectly! Actually, I brought something to celebrate that I wanted to share with you tomorrow but since you’re awake already…” She took up a bag from the floor and pulled a bottle of sparkling wine from it. “Care to share?”

Fenris tilted his head. “You want to celebrate your... date with me?” he asked incredulously. “Not with the one you went out with?”

Adriene frowned, nudging him. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re my boyfriend after all. Of course I’m celebrating with you.”

He just looked at her with something like disbelief, and a pleading expression came onto her face. “Please? I’ve been meaning to ask you something anyway so why not in the middle of the night when I’m already somewhat drunk and you’re only half-dressed which I am super totally into by the way.” She gave him a wink, a slight blush in her cheeks, her eyes darting over his body for just a second before coming back to his face, sending a warm shiver down his spine.

“Are you... “ he started, but Adriene didn’t let him finish, taking a step toward him and pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. He froze and gave her a confused look.

“Please?” she asked again and he let out a breath that was not quite as steady as he had hoped.

“Okay,” he relented. “Let me get a shirt.”

Adriene grinned again. “Not on my account, I rather like the view,” she purred, smiling mischievously when she saw his surprised blink. Then she laughed. “But suit yourself! I’m gonna pour us a glass.”

* * *

_your sister is a flirty drunk_

I know.  
but it’s 2 am!  
I thought she’s on a date?  
what’s going on with you two?!

_damned if i know  
how come youre still awake_

I’m not. Good night!

Oh btw, she absolutely means everything she says in this state so... enjoy!

_good to know..._

* * *

Fenris stared at his phone then threw it back on his bed, letting out a breath as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. If Cassia was right, then Adriene had just more than outright made advances on him. He took a deep breath, ignoring the excited tingle at the thought. She had just been on a date and he knew from experience how affectionate she was, he reminded himself. No use to read more into it than what it was - drunk flirting.

When he came back out of his room again, Adriene had already poured two glasses of sparkling wine for them and danced over to him to give him one, clinking her glass against his.

“To a very successful date!” she beamed, and Fenris frowned again slightly before he shrugged and raised his glass to her.

“Can’t be that successful, though, if you come home alone to your fake boyfriend,” he said as he settled down next to her on the couch, taking a sip from his glass.

Adriene seemed oblivious to his inner conflict and just laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she said for the second time, snuggling up to him. Fenris paused in surprise as she laid her head on his shoulder, then he carefully put his arm around her.

He still wasn’t quite sure what to make of this whole evening. Or night. There was a strange conflict of emotions running through him. These last few weeks with Adriene living here had been surprisingly… good. Every time she came home or waited for him, she had a smile for him that brightened his mood no matter what the day had brought. He really liked her, and when he had found that she hadn’t exaggerated when she had told him that she was affectionate, it had added another layer to their quickly-growing friendship he hadn’t expected.

Not that he minded.

On the contrary. He found he looked forward to every touch, every hug and every kiss on his cheek, becoming more relaxed and open with caresses every day. And to his own surprise, he had found himself sulking when she told him that she had a date.

“So I take it you had a good time, yes?” he asked slowly and she chuckled.

“As good as possible I’d say. But before I tell you all about it, I have a question for you.” She looked up at him, her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his skin, sending an excited little shiver through him. _Maker_ , he really didn’t want to hear about her date, he realized and immediately felt guilty about it. After everything she’d gone through the last few months, he should be able to allow her that much joy and not be jealous.

Crap. Was he jealous?!

Quickly, he pushed the thought away and focussed back on her, nodding for her to continue. “Dad’s been bugging me for ages now, he really wants a second dinner date thingy,” she said.

“Yes, so you’ve said,” Fenris nodded.

“Now, while I don’t want a repeat performance of that disaster from last time…” She paused, a shadow coming on her face that was gone as quickly as it had come. “... there’s a vernissage the day after tomorrow he’s asked us to come to. Public thing, so the chance for another drama is pretty thin. And I wanted to ask whether you… would you come with me?”

“Uhm…” Fenris made. At his hesitation, something of Adriene’s eagerness bled from her face and she straightened, leaving a cold space where she had just been in his arm.

“You don’t have to, obviously. I’m sorry, forget I asked,” she quickly said, looking embarrassed.

Fenris shook his head. “No, I… I’m just confused. Don’t you want to take your _actual_ boyfriend? Or girlfriend?”

A stunned look was the answer. “What do you mean, my _actual_ boyfriend or girlfriend?” Adriene looked genuinely confused as she frowned at him.

Fenris frowned as well. “Didn’t you just tell me about how good your date went?”

Her eyes widened. “Oh. Oh!” She laughed, sudden relief in her voice. “You thought I was on a _date_ -date! No, no! I was on another business date. Dinner. Whatever you want to call it.”

“Oh!” He blinked, a rush of relief running through him at her words. Adriene beamed at him and he couldn’t help but smile back, an excited tingle in his stomach that he decided not to linger on.

“And that’s actually the reason why I feel like I could go meet dad now, I have something to show for - I secured a sponsor for the youth shelter! I now have an actual income! Yay!”

He sat up more straight as well. “Girlfriend! That’s amazing!”

She laughed. “I know! Hence the celebration!” She clinked her glass to his again and downed the rest of its contents. A shudder ran over her and she put the glass away. “Oh dear, I really shouldn’t drink more,” she said and poured herself some more, draining half of it again immediately. “But then, tomorrow’s my day off, so whatever. So…”

Fenris watched in amusement as she added something to his glass, too, before she was back in his arm and gave him a look that he knew only too well from when she wanted something. “So, will you be my actual date for the versin… vernsi… versi-”

She furrowed her brow as she stumbled over the word and Fenris chuckled. Adriene impatiently waved her hand. “The art thing. Pretty please?”

Something in him softened at the way she looked at him. “Of course I will,” he said. “Can’t leave you hanging now, can I?”

Her eyes sparked and she grinned. “Well, you could, but I’m glad you won’t. I rather like you as my boyfriend.” Her nose snuggled into the spot beneath his ear and his heart skipped a beat. Her voice was muffled as she murmured, “You’re nice and I really like you and you smell good and you’re sexy.”

“And you’re drunk,” he murmured back, amusement in his voice as he desperately ignored the rush of excitement running through him as her lips brushed over his neck. He could feel her smile.

“True. Doesn’t make it wrong, though.”

She was warm and relaxed against him, her breath a hot hum on his skin sending a spike of lust through him and he took a deep, calming breath. “Come on, girlfriend,” he said, his voice low, catching in his throat as one of her hands wandered from his shoulder to his abdomen. He quickly caught her hand, holding it tightly, but she managed to make the way her fingers wandered over his into a caress. “Let’s get you to bed. Before something happens you regret.”

“Not yet,” she protested, but it was a weak protest, and when he said again, “Come on. We’ll drink the rest tomorrow, alright?”, she sighed and disentangled herself from him, blinking repeatedly.

“A’ight. Spoilsport,” she said, and Fenris let out a shaky breath, disguising it as a laugh. Then he got up and pulled her up as well.

“Let’s see how you think about that tomorrow, girlfriend.”

Before he could say something else, Adriene had her arms around his neck, giving him another seductive smile. “I like it when you call me that,” she murmured, her lips caressing his cheek, wandering over his jawline, and it was all he could do not to answer in kind as she pressed herself against him. For a second, he closed his eyes, breathing in her intoxicating smell and his head swam as each touch of her lips sent blood rushing through his loins. With an effort of will, he took her arms off him and made a step backward.

“Please, Adriene, stop. You’re drunk.” He held her hands in his, giving her a long look. Adriene blinked as if she only now realized what she had done and blushed deeply.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I better go to bed then.”

Fenris only nodded, taking another deep breath as she turned around and stumbled towards her room. When the door closed behind her, he rubbed a hand over his face. Shit. He was in trouble.

* * *

_CASSIA I’VE ASKED FENRIS ON A REAL DATE AND HE SAID YES_

it’s 3 am  
you’re drunk

_So?_

does he know you’ve asked him out on a *real* date?

 _… I think so?_  
_wait, does he?  
fuck_

you might want to ask again tomorrow  
when you’re sober

_oh shit I just realized what I did_

what did you do?!

_nm_

Adriene?!


	6. Truths

“Feeling better?”

Adriene cringed as she came out of her room with a pounding headache. Her hair was a big tangled mess, and her mouth tasted like something died in there.

“Shhh,” she waved at him, ignoring Fenris’ grin as she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

A long shower later, she took a cup of coffee with a murmured thanks.

“I took the liberty and got rid of the rest of the sparkling wine,” Fenris said, and she nodded.

“I kind of forgot just how flirty it makes me,” she mumbled, giving him a guilty look. “I’m sorry for… you know. And, uhm, thanks for not taking advantage.”

“No need, that’s just common decency,” he waved her off, but Adriene shook her head.

“It’s really not,” she said quietly. “So thanks.”

The massive amounts of water she had drunk in the bathroom already and the coffee helped get rid of the worst of her hangover and she watched Fenris over the rim of her cup. She still couldn’t believe she had basically thrown herself at him, and a blush crept in her cheeks as she remembered the feeling of his skin beneath her lips, of his body pressed against hers. If only she could be just embarrassed, but there was a part of her that was even now, a day afterwards, giddily excited and more than just a bit aroused.

She let out a nervous breath and quickly lowered her eyes when Fenris looked up and met her gaze, a nervous shiver running over her. Dammit. For the last two months that she had been living with him, she had made it her fix rule not to go overboard with… anything really. She was still so grateful to him that he had not only taken her in so instantaneously but played her little charade of being in a relationship without any complaints, so she had never wanted to do anything that made him uneasy. And considering that he had already been taken advantage of by a rich guy, she really didn’t want to be the next person to be inappropriate to him.

It had been a thin line to walk, at times, and it felt like it had gotten even thinner every day. Especially since they were so at ease with each other and he was so damned sexy and…

“You okay?”

Fenris’ voice pulled her from her reverie, and she quickly nodded, giving him a bright smile.

“Yeah, sure. I was just thinking about the vernissage tomorrow. Are you still on board? I could understand if after yesterday…” She trailed off when she saw his grin. “What?”

Fenris gave her an amused look, shaking his head. “Girlfriend, you need to stop overthinking everything. People do stupid things when they’re drunk, and nothing happened, so please, relax. We’re good.”

She let out a breath, something of the tension seeping out of her. “Okay. Thanks.”

“We could see it as practise for the show tomorrow,” he added casually, a mischievous smirk in the corner of his lips as he took up his tablet again to continue drawing.

“Ha!” Adriene laughed, an excited tingle in her stomach. “If I remember correctly, I was the only one practising! Although, true, I might not remember everything as well. Some parts are… blurry.”

Fenris chuckled. “I don’t doubt that. But as for practising… believe me there was enough practise for me involved. Staying composed while you were…”

“Dry-humping you?” Adriene interjected dryly in a try to overplay the blush rising in her cheeks, and he grinned again.

“Not the words I’d use but yeah. Wasn’t easy, believe me.”

When he looked up, there was a spark of heat in his eyes that took her breath away, and suddenly, she felt warm. Before she could say something, though, her phone vibrated on the table and she quickly took it up, both glad to have something to do to overplay her sudden bashfulness and annoyed at the interruption. A quick scan of the text messages made her curse and scramble up.

“Damn, I need to run. Denise can’t make it today and we don’t have someone else to cover for her.”

“That sucks,” he said with a frown. “You need a ride to town?”

Adriene shook her head. “No, I’ll take the bus, but thanks. I’ll have to stay the night. Probably won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon, so, uhm… you know what, I’ll take the dress, can we meet at the vernissage directly? It starts at 5.” She quickly texted him the address. “It’s fancy, so you know the drill, and Dad wanted to take us to dinner afterwards.”

Without waiting for his answer, she disappeared into her room and got dressed, packing a little bag with her fancy dress and shoes and the little necessities she needed. Then she came out again, and without thinking too much about it, kissed Fenris on the cheek.

“Thank you again for doing this. See you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

When Adriene arrived at the vernissage the following day, Malcolm already stood with Fenris in front of the building, obviously deep in conversation. So much for preparing somewhat before easing into the act, Adriene thought, as she smiled and waved when they spotted her.

“Hi, sorry I’m late,” she said as she hurried towards them, giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned to Fenris with a nervous flutter in her belly. They had never talked about how to greet each other as a fake couple. But Fenris seemed totally at ease as he smiled at her and his hand slid into her waist, pulling her close. And then he kissed her, a short and tender but insistent press of his lips against hers and for an endless moment, nothing else mattered but the feeling of his kiss and the hand on her back. When he let go, she was speechless.

“Okay?” he murmured, only for her to hear.

“Yes,” she breathed and felt his arm around her tighten as he smiled.

“Ahem.” Malcolm delicately coughed next to them, and Adriene quickly turned back to him, sliding an arm around Fenris’ waist.

“What about your bag?” Her father asked, smiling indulgently at her slight blush and indicating the sport’s bag she had hanging over the shoulder which looked horribly out of place with her dark red dress. Adriene shrugged.

“I took the subway. I’ll put it in a locker, I suppose they have some at the wardrobe?”

“Nonsense,” Malcolm said and waved for one of the staff who stood by for arriving cars to take them over for parking. He gave the man a card and with a sigh, Adriene gave him the bag. “Please be so kind and take the bag to my limousine and put it in the back. Thank you.”

“Of course, sir.” The staff member gave a sharp nod and hurried away, and Malcolm turned back to Fenris and Adriene.

“So, your friend here told me he is an artist,” her father said. Adriene raised an eyebrow.

“Uhm. You knew that before, dad,” she said and Malcolm inclined his head.

“Well, yes, but not that his art went beyond body art. I’d be curious to see one of your pieces, Fenris.”

“I’m afraid, I haven’t done any in quite some time,” Fenris said politely. “And my collection got… lost.”

“A pity. But let me know if you return to it.”

Adriene looked up as Fenris nodded, murmuring, “Maybe we should have played the art card with my mother as well…”

Despite her low voice, Malcolm heard what she said and interjected, “About that…”

She tensed, and Fenris’s hand on her arm made soothing little gestures. “I’m not sure if I want to talk about it, if I’m honest, dad,” she said a bit stiffly, and Malcolm sighed.

“I understand and I apologize to you both for disappearing in the middle of it. Had I been there, what happened might not have happened. Your mother…”

“… was completely out of line,” Adriene said angrily and he nodded once.

“Yes. But while I don’t want to excuse what she did, there is a reason for it, if you would let me explain.” His dark voice was still very calm, but insistent, and after a moment, Adriene sighed.

“Very well.”

Malcolm took a moment to collect his thoughts, indicating to them to walk with him. Slowly, they made their way towards the entrance. “When your mother and I met, I was far from being as well off as I am now. And Leandra… she took a risk in marrying me. I was fresh out of law school, had no money to speak of and your mother… well, you know her family.”

“Indeed,” she murmured. Turning to Fenris, she explained, “Old money. Deeply established in high society, yadda yadda.”

“It might not mean anything to you, Adriene, but your mother feels very differently as you know.” There was a certain sharpness to Malcolm’s voice, and Adriene pressed her lips together stubbornly.

“In any case, marrying me meant risking everything. She already had a marriage proposal from someone else, but chose me instead. And for a while, she was shunned from all of her friends and family. Your grandparents did not approve of me and the only one supporting her was your uncle Gamlen.”

A waiter came by and offered them a drink and they all took a glass. Fenris raised a suggestive eyebrow as she nipped on the champagne, and Adriene bumped an elbow into his side, making him grin. Malcolm had barely noticed the little exchange, nodding at some acquaintances of his before he continued.

“It was not an easy time for her. She had to work her way back into society, build a completely new circle of friends and it was only when she was pregnant with you and Cassia that her parents decided to speak to her again and wrote her back into the will.” Malcolm’s gaze was serious and intense as he looked at his daughter. “I tried to be there for her as much as I could, and in the end, it worked out, but she suffered horribly at that time and was very lonely. Giving everything up for love sounds wonderfully romantic, but love does not help through the lonely evenings when your partner is still at work and barely home, or through the days without friends while you suffer through morning sickness and sell all of your jewelry to get through the next year.”

Adriene had gotten very quiet as she listened to her father. She had known that it hadn’t been easy for them in the beginning, but she hadn’t known just how dire it had been at times. “I didn’t know that,” she said softly, and Malcolm nodded.

“She does not like to talk about it.”

Adriene looked at Fenris who had a thoughtful expression on his face, and a stubborn line came to her mouth as she remembered the insulting, dismissive way she had spoken about him. “But while I can sympathize with that, it does not excuse the things she said.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Malcolm agreed. “But maybe it will help in the long run to understand that she is, in her own way, trying to protect you from such suffering.”

There was a moment of silence, then Adriene sighed and nodded. “Alright. Thanks for telling me, Dad. I’ll keep it in mind and we’ll see how it all ends.”

Her father gave her a smile and touched her arm in a short caress. “In the end, we both only want you to be happy.”

She smiled back before she looked up at Fenris who had not once let go of her, and a tenderness came to her eyes as the nervous flutter returned. “I am,” she said softly.

“Good,” Malcolm said, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his smile as he looked at them. “Well, I will make my round. Let’s meet back here in an hour, shall we?”

“In an hour already?” Adriene was surprised. “Wait, dad, where are you planning on taking us for dinner?”

“At the Cortino, why?”

Adriene gaped and even Fenris perked up. “But isn’t that an hour-long drive away?” he asked and Malcolm nodded, eyeing Fenris appreciatively.

“You know the place?”

Fenris nodded after just a bit of hesitation. “Yes. I’ve been there once or twice myself.”

“Hm,” Malcolm made thoughtfully, then he acknowledged, “Yes, it’s a bit outside, that’s why I brought the limousine.”

He gave them a smile. “You’ll have the car to yourself, Leandra and I will take the jaguar.”

“Wh... okay, yeah, sure,” Adriene said, heat rushing to her face at the thought of having an hour alone with Fenris in her father’s most luxurious car, but her father only nodded and turned away to walk over to an associate of his.

“Where exactly did your mind just go?” A shudder went over her as Fenris murmured at her ear.

“Uhm,” she made, searching for words before she shook her head. “Nowhere, he just wants to give us privacy and probably keep mom away for the time being.” Quickly, she took a deep sip from her champagne.

Fenris chuckled deep in his throat, his eyes sparking with amusement. “Is that so?” They started to slowly walk through the crowd, his lips still close to her ear as he said, “Good thing we started practising already.”

His words sent another spike of heat through her, and suddenly, her knees were weak. Her heart was racing, but when he looked at her with that teasing smile of his that so far had never failed to make her feel better, she felt like a liar. Like this had gone too far already. The smile faded from her lips as she looked at him. She had pulled Fenris into her family drama and with every day that passed, every meeting that put them closer together and cemented their fake relationship in the eyes of her family, she felt like she was pretending to be someone she wasn’t. To Fenris, this was all joke and games, but to her…

A worried expression came onto Fenris’ face as she looked at him unhappily.

“Hey, I was joking,” Fenris said, his voice low. Adriene blinked quickly against the wetness that was suddenly in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured miserably. “But I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

Concern was written all over Fenris’ face and after a short look around, he took her arm and brought her around a corner or two until they were in a part of the exhibition that was somewhat protected from curious eyes.

Only then did he ask, “Can’t do what anymore?”

There was no accusation in his voice, just warmth, and she took a deep breath.

“I can’t pretend anymore,” she said helplessly.

“You mean… us?” he asked, and she nodded.

Immediately, he let go of her hand and a carefully guarded look was on his face as he nodded. “That’s okay. This was supposed to help you. If it no longer does, we stop, simple as that. Break-ups happen all the time, so I don’t think it would be too suspic-”

“That’s not what I mean,” Adriene hastily interrupted him. Her heart was beating hard and fast in her chest and she reached again for his hand that he had just let go. Fenris furrowed his brow in surprise, but did not pull back. For a moment, all she could do was look at him, noting the warmth in his eyes, and she knew she could no longer lie to him. She didn’t want to completely lose their connection, the friendship she had so come to rely on, and so she had to tell him how she felt. To try and save whatever she could.

“I mean that I can no longer pretend that…” She took a deep breath, searching his face as she interwove her fingers with his, “that this is fake.” Her voice was small as she confessed, “I can no longer pretend to be in love with you because I actually… am. I have been for a while. And being with you, touching you, kissing you, knowing that it’s not the same for you… it kills me. It’s going to break my heart if we continue.”

For a second, Fenris just looked at her in astonishment. Adriene felt very vulnerable as she waited for his answer, preparing for the inevitable heartbreak that would flood her when he would let go. But instead of turning around, he took a step towards her, one hand coming to her cheek, a smile on his face that was full of relief and softness.

“But it is,” he murmured, his eyes of a sudden intensity that made her heart stumble. “It _is_ the same for me… girlfriend.”

His voice was low and soft, sending a shiver over her, and the way he said the beloved endearment was full of meaning. Adriene’s eyes widened, and before she could fully comprehend the implications of his words, he was kissing her. Adriene froze under his touch, but then his arm came around her and pulled her against him, and the press of his lips got more insistent, and she all but melted into his embrace with a sigh, kissing him back. She slung her arms around his neck and her lips opened beneath his, coaxing a low groan from him as she deepened the kiss. A mix of disbelief and wild happiness coursed through her as she lost herself in his touch, his kiss. His hands on her back sent shivers of heat through her, and suddenly they were moving and a wall was against her back. A little moan fell from her lips as she felt his body moving against her, his lips never leaving her skin. In the back of her mind, she knew they were in public, just divided from a crowd by a few corners, but right now, she didn’t care.

Fenris mouth was on her neck and her hands were in his hair, pulling him closer as she was throwing caution to the wind, finally giving in to what she had dreamed about for far too long already.

Just at that moment, a chill, amused voice cut into her thoughts.

“Well, well, will you look at that. My little wolf has found a new master.”


	7. Family

With a startled sound, Adriene opened her eyes again, cold embarrassment sizzling over her skin at the thought of someone interrupting this moment. Fenris stopped kissing her immediately, but stayed where he was, only slowly straightening as he let go of Adriene. A weird, nearly impassive look was on Fenris’ face as he let out a slow breath and closed his eyes.

Adriene hastily pulled up the strap of her dress that had come down over her shoulder under Fenris’ caresses.

“Sorry about this, Adriene,” he murmured stiffly, then he turned around before she could ask what he meant.

The man who had interrupted them held up a mocking hand. “Oh, don’t stop on my account, I was rather enjoying the show,” he said, and Adriene felt her cheeks burn at the inappropriate innuendo, narrowing her eyes at the man. He was old enough to be her father, his hair and short-cropped beard a distinguished black and silver, wearing a tailored dark grey suit with an extravagant vest out of which hung an old-fashioned clock band. Everything about him spoke of money and taste, and the accompanying condescendence to most people he considered ‘beneath’ him.

Adriene had fixed her dress and came to stand next to Fenris who was still staring at the man with cold eyes, interweaving her fingers with his.

“What, no witty comeback? No snarling? You were so good at snarling, little wolf. Oh, and the following cowering, of course. Does he do that for you as well? He is rather talented, is he not. I do have to warn you, though, is he also rather ungrateful.” There was a sneer to the tone of his voice that made every hair on Adriene’s arm stand up. She frowned and wanted to say something, but Fenris beat her to it.

“What do you want, Dan?” he snarled, and Adriene’s mouth fell open.

That was Dan Arius?!

She hadn’t forgotten what Fenris had told her about the man and she eyed him with disgust. Her fingers tightened around Fenris’ in a silent show of support as Arius laughed. “Ah, here is the snarling, good to see you haven’t lost your fire.”

Fenris seemed unimpressed, but Adriene could feel the tension in his body. “I’m not asking a third time, what do you want?” Fenris snarled again.

“Want?” Arius spread out his hands, pointedly looking at his fingernails. “Well, what an interesting word. What I _want_ is for you to come back to me, of course, but then-”

“Never.” Fenris spit the word on the ground between them, only eliciting another laugh from Arius.

“You heard him, get lost,” Adriene threw at him, edging closer to Fenris.

“Now, don’t be hasty, young woman,” Arius interjected calmly and with a smile. “I’m sure you can get plenty of lovers, surely just as passionate as our young friend here. No need to be so… possessive.”

She stared first at him, then at Fenris. “Holy wow, is that man for real?” she asked incredulously.

He just scoffed. “He is. And he means every word.”

Arius turned his silver eyes on Adriene. “Aren’t you the the eldest Hawke daughter? The one with the youth shelter?”

The words made her run cold. She had never met him before, that she was sure of, and her being a part of the youth shelter was not that big a topic. This was not a chance meeting, of that she was sure.

“I don’t see how this is of any relevance,” she said stiffly, but Arius chuckled.

“Oh, but it is. Haven’t you just secured a rather large sum of sponsoring for your shelter?”

Adriene blinked. How on earth could he know this? She hadn’t even told her colleagues about it! She wanted to sign the contract first before making a fuss - apart from Fenris and the sponsor themself, nobody was aware of her negotiations. Arius just smiled at the obvious confusion on her face.

“Let me put it like this. You don’t want to lose this sponsor again, do you?”

She scoffed, her eyes sparking with anger. “You are not involved in any of this, I never would have agreed on something with your name on it!”

“And that is where you’re wrong, Miss Hawke,” the businessman said. His voice was dripping with fake friendliness, but his eyes were cold. “You see, I have taken great care in making sure you would not see my name on it. I know my Fenris, after all, and seeing your…” He made a deliberate and pointed pause, “relationship, I figured you would not be open to my... Hm. Let’s call it patronage, shall we?”

Adriene drew in a sharp breath and Fenris pulled her closer to him, putting an arm around her. “You leave her out of this, you hear me?” he hissed.

The smile he got in return was chilling. “So very protective. But let me make this very easy for you. You come back to me, with all of your former privileges and duties, and I will continue to provide your dear little girlfriend with the money she needs to make the shelter work. She won’t have to worry about her income, the building or any funding for it.”

“No!” Adriene called out immediately, but Arius ignored her.

“Just imagine, Fenris, that one little personal sacrifice to better so many lives. I might even throw in a visitation where you can see her once in a while. On my terms, of course,” he said, still that chilling smile on his face.

Next to her, Fenris had gotten very quiet, and Adriene looked up at him with desperation in her eyes. He was pale, his eyes fixed on Arius, jaw clenched. She saw a slight twitch of uncertainty as he looked down on her, and her eyes widened. Quickly, she turned to him, grabbing his arms to make him look at her.

“Don’t you even think about this,” she said imploringly, her voice low and insisting. “I would never take the money, you know this. It would all go to waste and you would have sacrificed yourself for nothing!”

“You might say this, but will your colleagues say this, too?” The smooth voice of Arius interjected. “It’s not like there is anything illegal going on here. I might make this even official. Just me and my… husband taking a keen interest in the well-being of youths in this city. So on what grounds will you deny my patronage?”

“Oh, believe me, I will find grounds,” she snarled before she focussed back on Fenris who looked at her with miserable eyes.

“Adriene…” he started, but she interrupted him immediately.

“No. Do not listen to him. He might think he has all the power but he doesn’t. He is nothing! And we will not be blackmailed by someone like him!”

Fenris looked at her with burning eyes. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes and laid a hand on his cheek. “Don’t think I’m letting you get away from me so easily. Not now,” she said quietly. When he wanted to answer, she quickly added, “I am also an Amell. I don’t like the game but I do know how to play it. And I _will_ destroy him before I let him lay another hand on you. I promise that!”

“Fenris…” Arius’ voice was low, dangerous, a warning clearly audible, but Adriene ignored him completely, her eyes never leaving Fenris’. Only when a smile flickered in the corner of his lips and he nodded nearly imperceptibly, did she smile back before she turned to Dan Arius again, Fenris’ hand tightly holding hers.

“Fuck you,” Fenris said, a growl in his voice.

For a second, a dark rage distorted Arius’ face so completely she was actually scared he would physically attack them right here and there, but then he settled back into his cool demeanour.

“Very well. You will see that having me as an enemy in this city is not something you have ever encountered. I will make sure that...” His voice trailed off as he looked at Fenris. Confused, Adriene looked up as well, but Fenris’ gaze went somewhere else entirely, going behind Arius.

“What is it?” she asked softly, but Fenris barely seemed to hear her. With quick steps and without letting go of Adriene’s hand, he pushed past Dan Arius to one of the exhibition walls behind him. Stopping before one of the smaller pieces, he stared speechless at the canvas. It had a nearly ethereal darkness and delicacy, a dark sky over a strange landscape.

“Fenris?” Adriene asked again.

“That’s my picture!” Fenris exclaimed, disbelief in his voice. “I thought he destroyed it!”

Adriene’s eyes widened, going back to the exhibit and she took in a sharp breath as she saw the tag beneath it, listing the artist as _Unknown_ and the seller as _Dan Arius_. “Damn, that’s worth two million dollars.”

“What?!” Fenris’ voice was loud enough that a few people looked over to them. He turned back to Arius, fury in his voice. “You sold my art! You had no right!”

The businessman just scoffed. “Of course I had. You belonged to me, so everything you made belongs to me! And apart from that, you cannot prove it’s yours.”

“There’s another one,” Adriene said, astonished, and pointed to another exhibit, larger this time. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Fenris’ when she saw the delicacy of the brush strokes, the powerful colors. She let go of Fenris and went over to it to check the tag, and true enough: artist unknown, seller Dan Arius. “Five million!”

“Here you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Her father’s calm voice made her swirl around. Fenris was still staring at Arius, his hands balled to fists. Malcolm took one look at the scene and his eyes narrowed, reading the tension immediately. “What’s going on?”

Adriene did not miss a beat. “Dad, that’s Dan Arius. He stole Fenris’ art collection and is selling it here, without giving credit or profit to him,” she explained.

“Ridiculous,” Arius sneered. “I’m afraid your daughter has a mind that is too vivid for her own good.”

Adriene was back at Fenris’ side, a soothing hand on his arm, and he relaxed somewhat under her touch. “It’s true,” he nodded when Malcolm looked at him, his voice agitated. “There’s at least two pieces here that are mine.”

“I thought your collection got lost?” Malcolm asked, ignoring Arius when he wanted to interject.

Fenris nodded again. “So did I. I had to leave it behind when I left his… employ.” He threw Arius a cold look. “And he told me he burned it all.”

“Fabrications! Lies!” Arius ranted, losing his calm after all. “I will file charges against you for defamation.” He took a step towards Fenris and Adriene. “You will both lose everything, I promise that,” he sneered, pointing an accusing finger at them. By now, more people had arrived, exchanging curious looks and whispers. A formal looking older woman with a name tag, clearly part of the gallery, stepped closer with a soothing smile on her face.

“Please, gentlemen, my lady, what seems to be the problem?” she asked formally.

“I’m afraid your gallery has been used to sell stolen art,” Malcolm said in his most official voice, and the smile disappeared from her face as she paled.

“I assure you, we are-”

“Oh, don’t worry, there are no accusations against the gallery here,” he interjected immediately. “You have been duped as well. Fenris, am I right in assuming that you can prove your claim?”

“Of course,” Fenris nodded. “They are signed in two places. He would have had to take apart the whole canvas to get rid of both, and from what I can see, they are intact. And this one,” he pointed to the larger one, “is actually part of a triptych, but I don’t see the other two.”

The woman had spoken quietly into a microphone fastened to her blouse, now she nodded, dumbstruck. “That is correct, however, the other two pieces have been withheld so far from the public.” She stared at Fenris. “You are the artist?”

“He is not!” Arius snapped again. Angry red dots had appeared on his face. “The pieces are from my private collection, and they were a gift from the artist himself! This man here is a swindler!”

“If they were a gift from the artist himself, why are they labeled ‘artist unknown’?” Adriene quickly interjected, throwing him a scathing look. She could see the way her father’s mouth lifted slightly in approval.

Arius gasped for breath, searching for words. Adriene’s hand tightened around Fenris’ fingers as she could see that Arius lost ground quickly - and knew it. The man saw her barely veiled smile, and his eyes narrowed at her.

“Just you wait until you lose your job, little Hawke. Your precious shelter. When they find out you consort with whores and take the children in your care to him, you will also find that-”

His sneered words were interrupted by a smooth, cold voice that cut through the excited whispers of the assembled people watching.

“Unlike you, Dan,” said Leandra as she stepped up from the crowd, giving him a devastating look, “my daughter has no need to pay for company.”

A round of suppressed snickering could be heard and Arius tensed, his face red from rage.

“Also unlike you,” she continued, “she has no need to blackmail people into supporting her.” Her eyes wandered up and down his form, a cold smile on her face. “And before you start, no, there is no proof. Yet. But you’ll find that you will lack any support henceforth. That little housing project of yours you worked on for so long? While you were making a scene here, I had a little talk with Mr. Rutherford,” she smiled warmly at the older man standing not far behind her who raised his glass to her, “and we both agree that a joined operation will be much more beneficial for this city.”

Adriene stared at her mother with open mouth, not quite believing what she heard. Leandra met her gaze and gave her an uncharacteristic little wink before she turned towards her husband. “Darling, I think our reservation waits, can we wrap this up?”

Arius opened his mouth and closed it again before snapping a last, “You cannot do this!”

Meanwhile, more personnel from the gallery had arrived and started to disperse the crowd, two security people standing by discreetly, obviously waiting for Arius.

Malcolm said calmly, “You will find, Mr. Arius, that we absolutely can. My client,” he nodded towards Fenris, “will receive full compensation from you for any pieces of his that you sold - unless you want to take this to court, then we will add a zero or two to that sum. Your choice.” He turned his eyes to the woman from the gallery and gave her a polite smile. “I am right in assuming your full cooperation, aren’t I?”

She quickly nodded. “Of course. We will prepare every proof of sale for your inspection.”

“Excellent. My office will contact you tomorrow and I am sure we will have this wrapped up in no time. Oh, and since you already called security, please make sure that the police secures the pieces of the collection still at his private home, thank you. Come to think of it, better confiscate everything there until ownership is clearly established.” He had barely stopped talking when one of the security officers took out his walkie talkie and spoke quietly into it. Malcolm smiled again, then he offered his wife his arm and indicated to Adriene and Fenris to join them.

“What did just happen?” Fenris murmured in astonishment as they walked hand in hand towards the exit. Adriene chuckled, and with the sound, some of the tension from the confrontation fell from her, making place for a relief that went beyond words.

“That, my love, was the combined power of the Hawke-Amell family,” she said, giving him a smile that only brightened at the way he looked at her.

“I still do not approve of this, by the way,” interjected her mother from a few steps before them. She stopped and turned around, giving them a stern look.  “But I will be damned if I let anyone speak ill of my children. And I never liked that man anyway,” she added and started to walk again.

Adriene rolled her eyes. “That was my mother’s way of apologizing,” she murmured, eliciting a low laugh from Fenris.

They had reached the exit and waited while the drivers were getting the cars for them. Dusk had fallen, and the wind was getting cool. When he saw her shiver, Fenris put an arm around Adriene and pulled her closer. There was still a dazed expression on his face as if he couldn’t quite believe the events of the last hour.

Malcolm checked his watch and said, “We should still be in time for our reservation. Fenris, can you make time tomorrow to come by my office for the details of our case?”

Fenris nodded hesitantly, then he said, “Mr. Hawke, I am so grateful for your support, but there is no way I can afford your-”

He was interrupted by an impatient gesture. “Don’t be absurd. First of all, you will be able to afford my services once we are done, and second, I don’t take money from family. Ah, here’s the car. We’ll see you at the Cortino.”

Before Fenris could add anything, Malcolm opened the door of the black jaguar for his wife, then stepped around the car to get behind the wheel.

“But…” Fenris said, and Adriene grinned, tugging at his arm when the limousine drew up. He still looked dumbfounded as they got in, making themselves comfortable in the spacious backseat. The driver took a look at them in the rear mirror and smiled politely, then he closed the dark, soundproof glass separation between driver’s seat and backseat.

“Welcome to the -” _family_ , Adriene wanted to say as the car started to move, but before she could finish the sentence, Fenris pulled her close and kissed her deeply.


	8. Beginnings

Fenris’ lips on hers were hot and demanding, and Adriene’s surprised gasp quickly got lost in his kiss. Her eyes fluttered close and she opened her lips willingly beneath his, coaxing a groan from him as she deepened the kiss. She was crushed awkwardly against him, but when she moved slightly, he immediately got her idea, running a hand over the curve of her waist to her hips and grabbing a handful of her skirt to pull it out of the way as she got on his lap.

It was like she felt the heat of his body as her own and she hungrily pushed against him, her fingers wandering over his neck to his shoulder, helping him get off his jacket, then getting busy on the buttons of his shirt. All the tension of what had happened seemed to release itself in their eager, hasty touches, and Adriene sighed in approval as she felt one of his hands find her leg beneath the dress, slowly wandering upwards until it found the curve of her behind, kneading the soft flesh through her panties.

“Adriene,” Fenris breathed against her lips as she kissed him again. His voice was hoarse, its timbre sending a shiver of heat down her spine, turning her breath into a low moan. “Should we talk about this?” He kissed his way towards her shoulder, teeth scraping over her skin and her pulse was racing beneath his touch.

“Hm,” she hummed, pushing the shirt off his shoulders until it was only hanging on his wrists, tilting her head to give him better access. Her hands wandered over his arms, noting the hardness of his muscles, the softness of his skin. “Fuck now, talk later,” she murmured against his ear, her tongue running over the curve of his, and took his lobe between her teeth. Her hips were a slow roll against him where she could feel his arousal even through his trousers, and his answering chuckle turned into a deep groan in his throat as he pressed his mouth into the curve of her neck. His fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it open, sending goosebumps over her body as it slipped lower.

His gaze found hers, silently asking for permission and she gave him a breathless smile, pulling the short, wide sleeves down over her shoulders until it was barely clinging to the swell of her breasts. The look of utter desire on his face made her bite her lip in needy anticipation and for a second, she wondered whether she was too pushy, too forward, but when his lips founds hers again with eagerness, every thought of modesty was forgotten. She sighed into his kiss as his hands wandered over her bare back and to the front that was still hidden beneath the fabric of her dress. A slight tug was enough to make the dress pool in her midst and then his hands cupped her breasts, her nipples hardening against his palm.

Her hands had been roaming over his shoulders and body, reveling in the little shivers and movements she elicited, now they came back to his neck, one hand tangling itself in his hair as it came free from the band that had held it up. His name fell from her lips with a breathless moan as his mouth found her breasts, tongue teasing over her nipple. His touches seemed to send direct trail of heat to where warm wetness pooled in her center, coaxing small sounds of pleasure from her. Fenris took his time, his tongue and fingers on the puckered tips, until every breath was a low moan in her throat and she was rocking her hips in a slow teasing rhythm to find some kind of friction, his responding groans echoing through her. 

When his lips eventually moved back to her neck, she lowered her mouth towards his ear. Her voice caressed hot over his skin as she murmured, “Maker, I’ve wanted this for so long now.”

“Believe me,” he answered breathlessly between sharp little nips along the curve of her shoulder, “it took all my self-restraint not to give in sooner.”

“Why didn’t y- oh,” she gasped as his hand found its way beneath her skirt and into her panties, his fingers parting the moist locks and dipping deeper until he found the center of her pleasure. Her eyes got unfocussed and her head sank forward with a whimper until her forehead rested against his shoulder as he slowly pushed two fingers into her hot wetness.

“Because you were drunk the first time you made concrete advances.” His voice was a dark murmur against her ear as he worked his fingers in and out, sending shivers of lust through her that made it hard to focus on his words. “And I didn’t know whether you actually wanted this.”

“I did,” she moaned, her thighs trembling as she bucked against his hand in a desperate rhythm. His breath was rough and she nearly cried out loud as he added a third finger, instead biting down on his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, tearing a deep groan from him as she clenched around his fingers, a wave of pleasure running through her. She was panting heavily as he pulled his hand out of her underwear, giving him a breathless smile.

Fenris was looking at her with a very content smirk on his lips that was quickly replaced by raw need as she took the hand with which he had just pleasured her and sucked the fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of herself on him. Her voice was rough, not much more than a whisper on his skin as she said, “This is basically what I did when I went back to my room.” She let go of his hand and kissed him deeply, murmuring, “I touched myself, thinking of you,” against his mouth. A kiss beneath his ear that made him tremble. “Thinking of your touch.” A sweep of tongue over his skin. “Of your taste.”

She rocked slightly against him and her name fell from his lips in a low rasp as he grabbed her neck and drew her in for another hungry, passionate kiss, his hand pulling at her underwear. Adriene moved off him and, with heated, quick movements, helped him pull her smalls down, ignoring the sound of tearing as she struggled out and threw them aside.

Again, he reached for her, his hands tightened on her skin and for a second, their eyes met, a feverish promise in them, then Adriene gave him a smile and bit her lip, her hands wandering over his body downwards, but instead of getting back on his lap, she sank to the ground in front of him.

“Have I told you how much I love your tattoos?” she said, trailing them with her tongue downwards, smiling as she felt the tremble run over his body. He tugged at her, trying to pull her towards him, but she hummed a low Shh against his lips. “My turn,” she murmured.

A raspy growl was in the back of Fenris’ throat and his eyes burned as she opened his pants with deft fingers and freed his length, taking him in her hands and giving him a few experimental strokes. He bucked into her touch, his head falling back with a little curse.

“Adriene,” he moaned desperately as her tongue flickered out to lick the drop from the tip of his cock, twirling over the slit, and then her mouth was around him, licking and sucking. His hand was gripping her hair as he groaned deeply, helplessly twitching against her. The car’s movement was a soft hum in the background, tiny vibrations around them that seemed to heighten the sensation of every touch. Adriene moaned encouragingly around him as she felt the slight sting of him pulling her hair. Fenris’ breath left him in quick, husky rushes, his eyes fixed on her, his mouth slightly open in open desire. As his fingers tightened on her hair, she moved a bit more quickly and down, one of her hands wandering back between her legs, plucking at the nub in her wetness, her lust a mewling sound around his arousal.

She had barely started to touch herself when Fenris’ grip tightened to hold her still, rocking into her just the slightest bit, then guiding her off him. “Stop,” he rasped, “unless you want this to be over very quickly, stop.”

Adriene gave him a teasing grin that was nearly triumphant and he shook his head at her. His hand was still in her hair, but now he let go to caress over her cheek, brushing his thumb over her lips. He tugged slightly on her hand and she obliged him, climbing back onto the seat, legs to both his sides. Their lips met again, hungrily, as she positioned herself above him, a low, drawn-out moan vibrating against his tongue as she lowered herself and felt him finally breaching her entrance and sliding deep into her.

Her eyes locked with his as she held still for a moment, adjusting to the delicious feeling of him inside her, not wanting to rush this. But then he moved slightly, a low roll of his hips against her and her fingers curled over his skin, scratching as a desperate gasp fell from her and all semblance of restraint got lost. It felt like his hands and mouth were everywhere on her body, sending sharp spikes of lust through her as she fell and rose on him in a quick rhythm.

Fenris’ groans vibrated on her skin, and suddenly, his hands on her hips tightened nearly to the point of pain as he held her still. She opened her eyes again as he pulled her off him, but before she could protest, he laid her down onto the seat, positioning himself above her. And then he was back inside her with a deep, throaty moan, thrusting deep into her sweet wetness, and heat broke out all over her body. Adriene couldn’t do much more than hold on as he pushed into her with force, the air around them filled with the sound of their muffled moans and hoarse panting. With every deep thrust, she felt the heat curl closer deep in her center and then his thumb was between them, touching her just  _ right _ , and with a strangled outcry she arched into his touch as she came undone around him.

Her name was a deep moan on his tongue as he kept stroking her through her climax, forcefully thrusting into her a few more times before he became erratic and spilled himself deep inside her.

“Wow,” Adriene breathed when she found her voice again, her hand softly wandering over Fenris arms and shoulders as he pushed himself up to free her of his weight again. He grinned down on her and agreed, “Wow indeed.” He kissed her softly, his lips brushing tenderly over hers, the passion from moments ago turning into caresses. “In just a moment, I’ll wake up and you’re still sleeping off your hangover and this was all a dream,” he murmured.

Adriene chuckled. “I hope not,” she said. “Although… would that mean we get to do this again?”

Fenris grin turned wicked. “Well, nothing is stopping us from a repeat performance.”

Just when he had finished the sentence, a soft  _ click _ could be heard and from hidden speakers came the voice of the driver. “Miss Adriene, we’ll be arriving in fifteen minutes.” Then it was quiet again.

They looked at each other and laughed. “Maybe we’ll postpone that until we’re home,” Adriene smiled and kissed him again, then they separated in unspoken understanding and fixed their clothing and hair. Fenris closed the zipper in the back of her dress again, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades.

Suddenly, he paused, as of a thought came to him. “Oh,” he made and she looked back over her shoulder at him with a questioning hum.

“I just realized that you lost your sponsoring again,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Adriene just shrugged. Right now that was the least of her worries. “Ah, we managed so far, we’ll manage some more. I’ll find another sponsor.”

A thoughtful expression was on his face as she settled back into his arm. “Well, if your father is right and I get compensated for the-”

“No,” she interrupted him, just as the car came to a halt. He arched an eyebrow, but she just shook her head. “I know what you want to say, but no way. Right now everything is perfect between us, but that might change and when money of such sums and my livelihood is involved… no.” Her voice had been stern, now it softened again and she ran a caressing finger over his jaw before she pressed a kiss on his cheek. “But thank you for offering.”

The door opened, and with another smile, she took his hand and they got out, walking over to where Malcolm and Leandra waited.

“I need to remind myself that they think we’ve officially been together for a year,“ Adriene murmured as they followed her parents into the restaurant. “And here I thought we were done with pretending.”

He chuckled amusedly and put his arm around her, sending a warm shiver down her back as he pulled her against him. “We’ve managed so far,” he said equally quiet and smiled, his eyes warm and soft as he looked at her. “I think we can manage for a while longer. Quite a long while if need be.”

Adriene nodded and kissed him again, a warm tingle of happiness running through her.  _ Quite a long while _ sounded perfect.

Especially for a start.


End file.
